Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 3: Demon Babysitter
by 1942
Summary: Not wanting to leave there kids alone in the house, Edward and Winry hire a babysitter to look after them while the're at an adult-only restaurant called Palov. But when the babysitter arrived, it was none other than The Lightning! Threatening to sit on Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, the latters outsmart him by being naughty.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 3: Demon Babysitter

Recap: After disappearing for almost twenty years, a man named Lino Jackson returns to Amestris to take Grumman's place as Führer, outraging Edward and the rest of our heroes. Lino invites the Elrics to a party at the Central City Banquet Hall, but it didn't take long for Edward to start a feud with Lino, making Rosie cry. Later that night, Edward and Winry start fighting about who to blame. When Maes saw his parents fighting he cries and runs away. While running away, Maes meets an imaginary friend named Lenny, but when he suddenly disappeared when playing hide and seek with Maes, the friend reveals himself as The Lightning after killing Grumman with his Lightning Mobile. Luckily, Maes was able to escape the demon's wrath with help of Winry and Den.

Episode 3

"Demon Babysitter"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 4, 1999 7:00 PM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward and Winry get dressed into their formal clothes, with Winry putting on makeup, to eat and dance for four hours at a fancy restaurant called Palov, which unfortunately does not allow children, which means they have to hire a babysitter to take care of Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie while they're out, with Den being absent in the house due to being at the Central City Animal Hospital after The Lightning nearly ran him over with his Lightning Mobile, which only broke his left shoulder. "Kids, daddy and I are going out." Winry said as she crouches down and looks at her children with a smile. "We'll be back at midnight. So listen to the babysitter!" Winry finished as she gives Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie kisses on their cheeks, getting lipstick on their cheeks, which only annoyed Maes as he wipes the lipstick off his cheek. "Edward, can you go to the kitchen and call the babysitter?" Winry asked as she gets up while Edward heads to the kitchen phone to call the babysitter.

Nora Sydney's House, Resembool, Amestris – January 4, 1999 7:03 PM

At the babysitter's ice and snow-covered house, the babysitter, who is an elderly woman, was in her living room watching TV next to her fireplace, receives a call from Edward Elric, to which she answers it with her living room phone, but only the back of her chair is seen, which she is sitting on. "Nora Sydney's Babysitting Service, how may I help you?" Nora asked as Edward tells her they need a babysitter for Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie. "A babysitter?" Nora asked. "Why certainly! I'm on my way, Mr. Elric!" Nora finished as she puts down the phone, which actually broke its base unit and broke the glass coffee table that was under it while showing a familiar right hand seen doing it. Something was wrong, she sounds like her normal self, but no old lady has the capability to smash an entire living room set with no effort. When she got up, the fireplace's shadow showed The Lightning! Who turns his head to the right, with only the back of his head being shown. Replicating Nora's voice after killing her with 18 Lightningrangs on her breasts, arms, legs and forehead, which were letting out blood, The Lightning leaves the house to hop back into his Lightning Mobile and drives off to go kill an unprotected Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 4, 1999 7:04 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Edward and Winry step into their ice and snow-covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon to drive off, but wanted to say goodbye to their children before doing so. "Goodbye, kids! Be good with the babysitter!" Edward shouted out happily as he waves his hand from the car window. "Okay, dad!" Maes and Trisha Jr. replied as they waved goodbye to their mom and dad, with Rosie only waving goodbye, all while Edward and Winry finally drive off to Palov before the kids closed and locked the front door. Once Edward and Winry drove off, an ultra-fast, blue streak of lightning illegally parks at the house's driveway, with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie still waiting for the babysitter, not knowing their babysitter is The Lightning! Tired of waiting, Maes decided to go to the kitchen to call the babysitter himself, but when he was about to dial the deceased babysitter's number, he heard his sisters screaming when they saw a familiar looking fist break through the front door and rips off its hinges and tossed it aside. It was The Lightning! **"LIGHTNING!"** Trisha Jr. and Rosie cried as they start crying. Worried about his sisters' safety, Maes runs back to the living room, only to find his sisters crying in front of a power-hungry Lightning. **"LIGHTNING!?"** Maes asked loudly as he starts to cry as well. **"THAT IS RIGHT! IT IS I** **THE** **LIGHTNING!** **WHO IS YOUR BABYSITTER!"** The Lightning exclaimed as he points at Maes, Trisha Jr. Rosie with his right index finger, which made them cry even more. **"I WILL BE SITTING ON YOU BABIES! AND YOU WILL OBEY MY EVERY COMMA-"** The Lightning was about to finish loudly until Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie's crying wouldn't even let The Lightning talk. **"WE'RE HUNGRY!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. screamed while Rosie cried. "Perhaps you did not hear me clear-" The Lightning was about to reply until Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie were about to interrupt him. **"DINNER TIME!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. screamed while Rosie cried in The Lightning's face by jumping as the latter falls to the floor back first. "Okay, okay, okay!" The Lightning replied as he waves his hand while still on the floor. "If you want dinner, you'll get dinner! But after you eat, you will without hesitation let me sit on you!" The Lightning growled as he smiles evilly. "Now little ones, prepare to have your taste buds delighted!" The Lightning said as he gets up. "For I, The Lightning, I'm not only number one villain of all time, but I'm also, **NUMBER ONE CHEF OF ALL TIME!"**

The Lightning shouted as the scene cuts to him in the kitchen dressed like a French chef, then wheels in a Japanese-style grill, stopping it in front of the children and turning on the flame. Next he pulls out two spatulas and does a bit of fancy twirling before setting them down in front of him. He throws a bottle of cooking oil high into the air, catches it in his other hand, and squirts some onto the grill. As the kids watch, amazed, he activates his built-in lightsaber claw, with his super-strength, he whips out a sperm whale and slaps it a couple of times before depositing it, some cucumbers, and a handful of shrimp on the grill. Pounding the surface, he causes two containers of seasoning to fly over his head and come down in his hands on opposite sides. He places them and two other shakers in front of him, then quickly shuffles them all as in the old shell game. Close-up of the kids, still watching in amazement. He dices the cucumbers, then spreads the pieces all over the grill by hitting the surface. **"YAY!"** Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie cheered as The Lightning moves the pile of vegetables aside and slices the sperm whale, then sets a bowl of sauce in front of each of the kids. "For dipping." The Lightning said as he points at Rosie's bowl of sauce to explain what it is used for. "Last, the shrimp." The Lightning said as he flips the shrimp up, seasons them in midair, and slings two onto each kid's plate after they hit the grill again. Helpings of sperm whale and vegetables are delivered in like manner, then he deactivates his built-in lightsaber claw. After all The Lightning's culinary acrobatics, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie's dinner is now served. "Please." The Lightning pleaded calmly as Rosie picks up a shrimp with her hands and dips it into the sauce. The Lightning's eyes pop open, and he rushes over to stop her before she can eat. "No dipping shrimp! Whale only!" The Lightning said as he backs off. Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie start eating everything on their plate with their chopsticks, except Rosie, who eats it with her hands. With a nervous, expectant expression, The Lightning is waiting for their opinion and he gets it in the form of three mouthfuls of chewed-up food spat into his face as the kids cough and gag. **"THIS FOOD STINKS!"**

Maes and Trisha complained loudly while Rosie cried. **"WHAT!?"** The Lightning asked loudly as this action made most of the regurgitated food splash off his face and upper body. **"YOU DARE TO INSULT CHEF LIGHT-"** The Lightning was about to finish angrily while pointing at Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie until they were about to interrupt him again. **"GAME TIME!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. screamed while Rosie squealed in The Lightning's face by jumping as the latter falls to the floor back first, he gets up shortly after, but Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie drag him out of the kitchen by his cape, which made him choke a bit. "No! As your babysitter I say it's time for me to sit on you!" The Lightning yelled as Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie continue to drag him by the cape. "Okay!" Maes replied. "But first we have to play our favorite game!" Trisha Jr. replied as she, Maes and Rosie stopped dragging The Lightning by the cape and let him go. "Hide and seek!" Maes exclaimed. "Hide and seek!? **HHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning cackled. "Hide and go seek is for immature children!" The Lightning said. "No it isn't!" Maes replied. "Our mommy and daddy play hide and seek with us _all_ the time!" Trisha Jr. said as The Lightning looks completely baffled. "And to win the game, you've gotta find me, Maes and Rosie within ten minutes! Since you love time limits so much! Now count to millinillion and start looking for us without your superpowers! Since you love a good challenge! And no peeking!"

Trisha Jr. finished as The Lightning covers his face with his arms while facing the wall, with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie hiding after giggling, giving The Lightning the signal to start counting. "One, two three, millinillion! Ready or not, time to die!" The Lightning hissed as he begins to search for Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie all around the house without his superpowers, with no luck at all, so he uses his sense of smell to locate his prey. "Ah-ha! The bathroom!" The Lightning said as he smiles deviously after smelling Rosie's sent upstairs in the bathroom, jumping over the staircase to find Rosie in the bathroom. But once The Lightning got to the bathroom, Rosie's scent was gone, and when he tried to look for her older siblings, Rosie jumped off the top of the shower curtain and throws one of her dirty diapers at The Lightning's face, making him growl in horrifying disgust, which caused him to slip on one of Den's chew toys and falls onto the toilet in its water, and due to his immense anger, he, the toilet and the floor surrounding fell and crashed into the basement, slightly flooding the basement along with minor debris floating around it. But this whole time, Maes and Trisha were hiding behind the living room TV! With Rosie resuming her playtime with them, which involved Trisha Jr. bouncing on her sit-and-bounce horse and Maes spreading toilet paper all across the house. But all of the sudden, a tired, soaking-wet and poop covered Lightning weakly teleports into the living room via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, no longer wanting to play games or even sit on Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, which made them look at The Lightning in disgust. "I have had enough games. Forget about me sitting on you. Just please go to bed." The Lightning said weakly as he walks into the living room with his head down until Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie were about to interrupt them a third time. **"TV TIME!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. screamed while Rosie squealed in The Lightning's face by jumping as the latter falls to the floor back first, all while The Lightning has close up of him facing the floor, sitting on his knees, putting his wiggling claws over his head, with kettle boiling sound effects heard over his head. **"ALL RIGHT!"**

The Lightning shouted after a few seconds of his face tipping up into view. "Please, if it'll make you shut up, watch TV." The Lightning panted as he puts his hands on his cheeks while he sweats nervously, with Maes, who has the TV remote, Trisha Jr. and Rosie dash to the TV to turn it on, only to be interrupted by a cleaned up Lightning, who was going to give them a threat and warning by stopping them. **"STOP!"** The Lightning yelled as the kids stop their dashing to the TV. "You match watch your show, **HOWEVER** , You _WILL NOT_ watch those TV Puppet Pals!" The Lightning threatened. "I absolutely **CANNOT** stand those two has-beens! It's always bonk the head this! Bonk on the head that! **WHY CAN'T THOSE LITTLE SHITS JUST FUCK THEMSELVES TO DEATH!?"** The Lightning screamed as he panted briefly, while sweating, leaving Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie speechless, rather than terrified. "Ooooo…kay." Maes replied as he and his sisters turn their heads to the TV then turn it on, waiting for the signal to show their favorite show. "Aah…Peace and quiet…" The Lightning sighed as he hangs himself upside-down like a bat with his cape turning into wings wrapping around his chest like a bat via his feet growing talons, then closes his eyes for a nap. But when the signal on the Elric family's house living room TV came, It should none other than Puppet Pal Clem and Puppet Pal Mitch, stars of the hit children's series TV Puppet Pals! "Hey Puppet Clem! Where do people keep their money?" Puppet Pal Mitch asked. "Dueh, don't know Puppet Pal Mitch. Where?" Puppet Pal Clem asked back "At the first national _bonk!"_ Puppet Pal Mitch answered as he bonks Puppet Pak Clem on the head, all while invisible people on the TV laugh along with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, who were rocking back and forth due to the joke the TV Puppet Pals made. Hearing that the kids have intentionally ignored his warning, The Lightning opens his red vein-covered eyes with vase shattering sound effects as this is only a close up of his angry face. "Look out kids! There's a wacko that's trying to kill you from behind! I'll save you! Bo-" Puppet Pal Mitch was about to exclaimed until an enraged, red glowing, red-colored lighting coated Lightning, with his glowing red Xenomorph mouth fully open in anger, towers above the two puppets and the three children, the latters of whom hide behind the TV, shedding tears of fear while covering themselves. **"RARGH! STOP MESSING WITH MY FUCKING SANITY!"**

The Lightning roared as he punches a hole in the TV with his right fist to try and reach Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, which he did. **"IT'S TIME FOR BED!"** The Lightning screamed as he gets the destroyed TV set off his right arm and files upstairs to put Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie to bed by throwing them on their parents' bed. "Phew, finally, Lightning get peace." The Lightning sighed as he turns back to his normal mood begins to leave the master bedroom, only to be interrupted by Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie a fourth time. "Where are you going?" Maes asked offscreen as The Lightning opens his vein-covered eyes while shivering with cartoon shivering sound effects. "Aren't you gonna read us a story?" Trisha Jr. asked while putting her hands on her hips, with Maes and Rosie doing the exact same thing. "We can't sleep without a story!" Maes said. "Goo!" Rosie pouted as the screen moves down to show The Lightning sobbing in exhaustion. "Alright." The Lightning replied as he turns to Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie. "But only if you _go to sleep."_ The Lightning said on his knees while barring his claws, with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie nodded with cartoon nodding sound effects. "Very well then." The Lightning said as he summons a stool to sit on while telling the kids their bedtime story, then sits on it. "I'll tell you my story... **OF HOW I CAME TO BE!"** The Lightning growled as a closeup of his right eye is shown zooming into its center pupil, ready to tell his origin to Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie.

The Eridu Palace, Eridu - December 25, 5400 B.C. 11:55 PM

"In a time before Jesus walked the Earth, in Eridu, the world's first civilization, which is now known as Amestris, my father, Alulim, the first king of Eridu, was waiting patiently for my birth, which every bowing peasant will celebrate me as the first prince of Eridu." The Lightning began as thunder strikes the Eridu Palace, with his father, Alulim, looking out the window, waiting for his wife to give birth of Leonidas Luce, my former name, with everyone in the kingdom waiting to celebrate the birth of Eridu's first prince while bowing down. "But once my mother's screams ended after giving birth to a crying Leonidas Luce, she and all the bowing peasants were horrified that I was a demon, causing the peasants to no longer bow down! As well as them seeing me as a curse from the Underworld!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Alulim, turning his head to head over to see what went wrong that day. "And once my father entered the room, he let out a bloodcurdling scream of outrage!" The Lightning continued as Alulim enters the room to see his demon of a son crying for love and kindness. **"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS LOVE AND KINDNESS! ALL THEY EVER SHOWED ME WAS HATRED!"** The Lightning cried as he sheds blue green colored acidic tears of sadness and rage on Edward and Winry's bed sheets, which fortunately did not reach Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie.

The Eridu Crevasse, Eridu - December 25, 5401 B.C. 12:05 AM

"After all the hate and unkindness my parents gave me, they locked me in a stone case!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows baby Leonidas Luce being locked away in a stone by Alulim and his wife, taking away Leonidas' favorite toy, Lalo in the process, making the demon baby cry even more. "Even being locked away in a stone case and taking Lalo didn't satisfy my parents enough! They went to a nearby port and mercilessly threw me into the river, where I fell into a crevasse afterwards." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Alulim and his wife throw Leonidas into the river, falling into a crevasse afterwards."86ing me made the kingdom so happy they celebrated it! Which angered me for the first time!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows the entire kingdom celebrating the disposal of their former prince with lights surrounding the palace off screen. "What I didn't expect from the crevasse was a puddle of evil blue ooze, which I fell into! After a few minutes in the ooze, I was transformed from ten minutes old to ten years old through an evil book I made myself! However, while I was in the ooze, I learned everything that is advanced and complex!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows baby Leonidas Luce falling into the blue ooze, turning from ten minutes old to ten years old, having knowledge of everything advanced and complex after reading an evil book he made. "When I was a teenager, I trained myself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows a teenage Leonidas Luce training himself to the very limit in the arts of darkness and hate. "And as I grew into adulthood, I left my crevasse of a home to pursue greater things, which was a complete bust!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows an adult Leonidas Luce leaving his crevasse of a home to pursue greater thing, which didn't happen at all. "On the plus column though, I was finally able to fly!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows Leonidas flying into the dark skies with his demon wings.

Syrian Desert - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:47 PM

"A thousand years after my life long ordeal, I could no longer walk like I used to, so I a carved and used a wooden and stone cane to help me walk." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows an elderly Leonidas carving a cane through wood and stone to help him walk. "Seconds after I carved my cane, a massive heatwave made me pass out onto the filthy, arid ground, making me moan in pain as well." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows the heatwave striking the Syrian Desert, making Leonidas pass out. "Miraculously, an evil blue lightning bolt from the sky zaps me and my cane that teleported us to an evil, unknown castle!" The Lighting continued as this flashback shows a nearly dead Leonidas Luce getting struck by an evil blue lightning bolt along with his cane, teleporting both to an evil, unknown castle.

The Evil Unknown Castle - December 25, 4400 B.C. 3:50 PM

"At the unknown castle, I laid unconscious on a demonic transmutation circle, along with my cane, which was right next to me, as well as wires sticking out of my head, which leads to the head of a rather strange looking suit of armor. I also started to hear a deep, demonic voice "Prodiderat Princeps bonus es, crescas in caelo quam ut! **RARGGH!"** The Deep Demonic Voice shouted as evil, powerful lightning passes from Leonidas' head to the armor suit's head, resulting in the birth the all-powerful demon, The Lightning from The Fighting Devil Dogs! With The New Batman Adventure's Bane's eyes as they glow blood red once they opened before he gets up and takes the wires of his head! His cane was also turned into his Lightning Scepter! "Lord Lightning, can you here me?"

The Deep Demonic Voice asked as The Lightning turns to his voice. "Yes, whoever you are." The Lightning answered as he uses the force to grab The Lightning Scepter with his right hand, which he did. **"I AM THE LIGHTNISAUR!"** Lightnisaur replied loudly. "The one who saved you from certain death!" Lightnisaur said. "Now allow me to tell you _MY_ origin story!" Lightnisaur said as he prepares to tell his origin to The Lightning. "Since the dawn of existence, God, other gods and their followers have imprisoned me deep within the Earth! Because of this, I mentality started to fade, slowly turning me into a mindless, rampaging beast! But in order to prevent that, you must find four humans of pureness and heart and feed their souls to me!" Lightnisaur began as The Lightning was listening. "As The Lightnisaur laid it all down, I knew that fate had let me right to him." The Lightning continued as this flashback shows him still listening to his master and savior, Lightnisaur. "He gave me the power, **THE POWER TO PUNISH ALL WHO HURT AND HATED ME! AND I KNEW, THAT IF I CAN'T GET LOVE AND KINDNESS, NO ONE CAN! SO EVERYONE CAN SUFFER WITH ME AS THEY FEEL MY HATRED!"** The Lightning screamed as this flashback shows The Lightning looking out the castle window, wanting revenge on humanity for hurting him as he sheds acidic tears of anger and vengeance. "Lord Lightning, if you serve me, I will give you everything you've ever wanted!" Lightnisaur said. "Yes, master." The Lightning replied as he bows down while holding his Lightning Scepter with his left claw hand, which made Lightnisaur giggle evilly.

Eridu - December 25, 4400 B.C. - 11:55 PM

"After that fateful day, I built a robot empire composed of soldiers I called L-Bots, built my own mother ship, The Lightning Wing and came back to my home for a different reason, to kill everyone who hurt me!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows The Lightning on top of the upper front of his Lightning Wing, holding his Lightning Scepter with his left hand, smiling evilly. L-Bots piloting Fighter Lightning Winglets, which look like Velocifighters from Power Rangers In Space, hover above him, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots riding L-Cycles, which look like the Silver Space Ranger's Silver Cycle, dashing below The Lightning Wing, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots sailing L-Warships, which look like futuristic warships, floating below The Lightning Wing, near Eridu's docks, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. L-Bots piloting L-Tanks, which look like futuristic tanks, rumbling below The Lightning Wing, ready to attack and destroy Eridu. "Once me and my empire reached Eridu, we gave it and its people the suffering it deserved! We destroyed everything! Killed adults, teens, children AND infants! I have such sweet memories of seeing families crying for mercy, namely impaling women holding their babies with my Lightning Staff, licking their blood off of it afterwards with my extendable, pointed, three foot long tongue!" The Lightning continued as this flashback shows him and his empire destroying all of Eridu, as well as killing innocent people in cold blood, namely children and babies, thus all of this ending the Eridu empire, all while The Lightning laughs crazily when enjoying making others suffer in several ways he listed in this flashback. "After all the fun, I met and fell in love with a little demon girl with blue hair and green snake eyes. I dubbed her, The She-Lightning! No words were needed at love's first sight!"

The Lightning continued as this flashback shows The Lightning meeting and falling in love with a little, humanoid demon girl with blue hair and green snake eyes that he dubbed The She-Lightning, were none of them talked at love's first sight. "But then, a foolish young, vengeful warrior, like yourself, ruined everything by cutting off my left hand with his right automail arm as I screamed in immense pain when it spewed out blue blood, falling down on my knees, ending our long battle, as well as leaving The She-Lightning crying on her knees." The Lightning said as this flashback shows The Foolish Young Vengeful Warrior cutting off The Lightning's left hand with the latter screaming in immense pain, which caused it to spew out blue-colored blood, falling down on his knees, ending their long battle, as well as leaving The She-Lightning crying on her knees. And not wanting to bleed to death me, The Lightning Wing, The She-Lightning and our entire empire retreated telepathically after I electrocuted the man responsible for cutting off my hand, none other than your first ancestor Edwin Elric to death with my Lightning Laser!" The Lightning said as he kills Edwin with his Lightning Laser then retreats telepathically with The Lightning Wing, The She-Lightning and their entire empire. "And they all lived unhappily ever after…The end." The Lightning finished as all this ended his origin story, cutting the episode back to modern day 1999.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 4, 1999 10:27 PM

The Lightning's origin story made the kids, except for Maes, feeling sorry for him, along with Rosie crying. "Gosh…I never knew there were so many people who were so mean to you…" Trisha Jr. said while shedding tears as The Lighting started to shed tears too. "Snap out of it, Sis!" Maes replied angrily. "Don't you remember he killed our grandma!?" Maes asked loudly as Rosie keeps on crying. "Yeah, I remember!" Trisha Jr. replied. "Lightning, you're nothing but a mean old creep who deserves nothing but hate!" Trisha Jr. yelled as The Lightning's eyes glow red while he widens his them in anger, leaving the children crying once more.

Palov, Central City, Amestris - January 4, 1999 10:35 PM

At Palov, Edward, who was enjoying his dark chocolate tiramisu with Winry, senses something horribly wrong happening at home. "Winry, I think we hired the wrong babysitter." Edward said as he safely grabs Winry left hand to go back home early, but paid the check for their 700,000 cenz dinner before leaving the restaurant and stepping into their ice and snow covered 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon parked in the restaurant's parking lot, ending with Edward driving off the parking lot with Winry at maximum speed to their house.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 4, 1999 11:00 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, The Lightning is preparing his force lightning laser vision to zap Maes, Trisha Jr. to dust as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. But the moment The Lightning released his force lightning laser vision attack, Edward dashed threw the opening of the master bedroom's window and heroically grabbed Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie with then in his arms, with The Lightning only disintegrating the master bedroom's bed, but a few particles of The Lightning's attack burned the top of Edward's right foot as well as the bottom of his lower right leg, causing the formal clothing on his leg and feet to briefly let out tiny flames and shredded off before leaving severe first degree burns on it as Edward growls in pain as he hits the floor, still holding Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie safely in his arms, the latters of whom starting sobbing. "Edward! Kids!" Winry called from downstairs in the living room as she goes up the stairs to see a panting, pissed off Lightning and a minorly burnt Edward holding their sobbing children, all while The Lightning turns his head to Winry, giving her a stare of anger and exhaustion with his right, vein-covered eye raising, sweating even more and panting even harder until finally calming down, exhaling relaxingly and rubs his head upwards with his right hand. "I can't believe…that a group of children outsmarted _The_ Lightning."

The Lightning said as he puts his right hand on his head, then leaps of the stair case and prepares to the leave the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house to get to his ice and snow-covered Lightning Mobile so he can return to The Lightning Wing and lay off his whole ordeal, with Edward limping out the destroyed door to try and stop him. "Lightning!" Edward shouted as The Lightning hops into his ice and snow-covered Lightning Mobile, though he doesn't close its window yet due to Edward trying to stop him, all while the latter falls onto the left turbine of The Lightning Mobile, becoming too tired to limp any further. "Alchemist, here's a bit of advice, don't turn your back on that boy for even a microsecond." The Lightning advised as he closed the window of his Lightning Mobile and drives off to The Lightning Wing, causing Edward to fall on the ice sand snow-covered ground, moaning in pain after doing so. "Edward!" Winry cried out as she holds a passed out Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie in her arms while leaving the house. "Edward, get inside! We need to take care of your burnt foot!" Winry said as she drags Edward back into the house with her right arm while holding Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie in her left arm, which took half an hour. Back inside the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house's living room, Winry, who has since put the kids to sleep on their beds and Rosie in her crib, is finishing putting gauze bandages all around Edward's foot and leg, except for his toes while sitting on the living room couch. "Come on, Edward, let's go to bed." Winry said as she notices her husband already sleeping on the couch. "Next time, we'll go to family-friendly restaurants." Winry muttered as she turns off the living room light and heads upstairs to the master bedroom to sleep in her two-person sleeping bag where she and Edward's bet once stood.


End file.
